Wendigo King
The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. encounter Wolverine during their Canada vacation where he has been bitten by the Wendigo. Wolverine's healing factor restores him to normal as Wolverine states that the Wendigos have bitten the people at the ski resort. Wolverine and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. encounter the Wendigos where they end up fighting them while trying to not to get bitten or scratched. Hulk finds that the Wendigos are being controlled by the Wendigo King. After the first fight, A-Bomb discovers that he has been scratched by a Wendigo. A-Bomb looks up the information where they must end the Wendigo curse by defeating the Wendigo King. When Wolverine and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. arrive near the Wendigo King's lair, they end up fighting their way past the Wendigos to a tram as A-Bomb succumbs to the scratch and transforms into a Wendigo. During the fight on the tram, Wolverine had to cut the cables to the tram to escape from the Wendigos. Hulk and Wolverine discover that She-Hulk, Red Hulk, and Skaar have been infected by the Wendigos and have transformed into Wendigos. Hulk was reluctant to fight back as ends up scratched. Hulk ends up smashing the side of the mountain to cause an avalanche that buries his infected teammates. Hulk and Wolverine find the Wendigo King's lair and fight past the Wendigos in order to get to the Wendigo King. Hulk and Wolverine have a hard time fighting the Wendigo King up to the point where Hulk transforms into a Wendigo as he fights the transformation. Using the fastball special, Hulk throws Wolverine towards the Wendigo King's necklace which undoes the Wendigo curse on everyone. Afterwards, A-Bomb smashes the remains of the necklace to evade a sequel to the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'s fight with the Wendigo. Powers and Abilities The Wendigo possesses a variety of superhuman physical abilities as a result of transformation by an ancient mystical curse. The curse causes anyone that ingests the flesh of another human, while within the Canadian wilderness, to transform into the Wendigo.The Wendigo possesses superhuman physical strength of an unknown limit. It is known that the Wendigo possesses sufficient strength to go toe-to-toe with the Incredible Hulk.Aside from its vast strength, the tissues of the Wendigo's body are considerably stronger than those of a human being, providing it with superhuman durability. A Wendigo's body can resist high caliber machine gun rounds without sustaining injury. If a Wendigo is injured, it can recover from the physical trauma with tremendous speed and efficiency, giving rise to the quote "strike him down and he shall only rise again". The dense fur covering the Wendigo's body grants it immunity to the harsh conditions of the extreme cold weather common in the areas in which the Wendigo has appeared. The Wendigo can be rendered unconscious by sufficient force, such as severe physical injury and trauma, but it has even been able to regenerate from being completely disemboweled. It has even survived its heart being ripped from its chest. However, consumption of a removed heart will confer all powers and even the form of the Wendigo on whoever consumes it. Despite the Wendigo's great size, it can run at speeds greater than that of an Olympic level athlete. The enhanced musculature of the Wendigo generates less lactic acid than the muscles of a human being, granting it superhuman levels of stamina. The Wendigo's fingers and toes are tipped with razor sharp, retractable claws that are capable of piercing even the Hulk's skin, a feat usually reserved for adamantium, due to a combination of the toughness of the claws and the Wendigo's massive physical strength. Even though each Wendigo was once a human being, in most cases very little is left of the person it once was. It possesses little intelligence and can be considered non-sentient, and with the exception of brief and rare instances, is unable to remember things about its former life. It also lacks the ability to speak anything other than its own name, which it often will yell and repeat during its attacks. Sorcerers such as Mauvais and Lorenzo have been able to avoid this aspect of the curse, using magic to gain the power of the Wendigo while keeping their intelligence and the power of speech. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Aliens Category:Curse Inducement Category:Hulks Rogue Gallery Category:X-Mens Rogue Gallery Category:Spider-Man Rogues Gallery Category:Male Category:Kings Category:Cryptids Category:Primates